When I grow up
by Dark Nadeshiko
Summary: Ever wonder what the Hyotei regulars wanted to be when they grow up? Their thoughts when in elementary school. Last CH is up! Quirks are genetic
1. Always remember you're unique

Have you ever wondered what's going to happen to the tennis players once they graduate from high school? It'd be kinda boring if all of them became professional players right? But since they're still in junior high, we're going to look at what they aspired to be as little kids instead of looking into the future.

Welcome to Hyotei Elementary School for the gifted, rich and or famous. You know the questions we all were once asked at that age? What we want to be when we grow up, what we would do if we had three wishes, and how we would spend a million dollars, though being rich and or famous, they probably make that decision everyday.

* * *

It's movie time in the future captain and diva's class. They're watching random music videos that their student teacher (Whom by the way, they thought was way cool) had brought in. And so, they spent three hours rotting their minds, watching a bunch of random people having fits and singing at the same time. 

"Sugoi!" Little Keigo (Atobe) whispered, "I want to be a pop singer when I grow up!" He struck a pose and began to sing (badly) in his yet to be broken voice, "My loneliness is killing me (and I). I must confess I still believe. (Still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind (yeah) Give me a siiiiignn! Hit me baby one more time!"

The student teacher smacked her forehead; she _knew_ this was a bad idea!

"I was amazing! Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu." I wonder how this habit started. But everyone needs a catch phrase right? Ryoma has his 'mada mada dane', Inui has 'ii data', and that Yanagisawa did that 'dane' thing right?

"If-" Keigo shot Ryoh (Shishido) a glare, "I mean, _when_ you become a famous pop star, I wanna be your hair stylist!"

Ever the smart alecky little prodigy, Yuushi (Oshitari) pushed up his cute little glasses and asked, "Why would you want to look like you're spazing out while on stage? It's illogical and immature!"

"Never question what ore-sama says! Ne Kabaji?

"Usu."

"Sugoi!" They heard some random boy whisper, "I wanna be _just_ like Atobe-sama when _I_ grow up!"

"I know," His little friend replied, "He's only eight and he already has minions!"

Keigo preened, "Heh, it takes natural skill and charisma! No one can resist me!" He slid up to a bunch of girls, "Hello ladies, be awed at the sight of my prowess."

"……. They ran away.

"…So much for the 'no one can resist me'." Ryoh (Shishido) muttered.

Sniffle, "What went wrong?" Keigo sat down, "Why don't they like me?"

"Girls like cute things, like bunny wabbits, and ponies, and flowers, and ribbons!" Gakuto (Mukahi) offered, "And Jirou." He added as an afterthought.

"Jirou?"

"Hmmm?" Jirou approached them, "Do ywou want a cwookie too?" He was mumbling through a chocolate chip cookie. Gakuto was right, Jirou was just too cute to resist.

"But I am still going to be a pop star! Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

And so, as Keigo dreams about his future as a pop star, he plans on how to also become a chick magnet. Practice makes perfect, but then again, he was already perfect, so why bother practicing? Who would have known that he would grow up to be a diva tennis player?

* * *

Now onto our favorite Hyotei acrobat. Okay, okay, only acrobat. Here we learn how he first came to be interested in acrobatics. 

Mukahi sat in front of the television, 'My Little Pony' is sooo cool! "Mukahi-chan! That TV is going to rot your brain! Come talk to me for a while." His mother scolded.

"…b-b-but, they're about to beat the evil witch!"

"NOW!" Mothers can be scary, especially when it's about TV. Maternal instinct?

"H-h-hai!" He squeaked, he turned off the TV and sat beside his mother on the couch.

"How's school?" You realized when your parents sit you down to talk, they ask such awkward questions?

"Fine." Like any other kid, Gakuto was eager to get back to his show, even if it is was 'My Little Pony'.

"Are you making friends?" Duh, what kinda question is that?

Yeah."

Twitch, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ooo, she was getting mad, run to the shelters!

Gakuto's eyes lit up, "I wanna be a trapeze guy in the circus!" Those guys are so cool!

"Really? Why?" Wasn't it _every_ mother's dream for her son to join the circus?

"They get to swing on those really big swings, annnndd they get to wear frilly skirts! Won't I look good in tights 'kaa-san?" Ughh, bad mental image. Doesn't that remind you of that shampoo commercial with that girl on a trapeze?

"…sure…" Have to talk with his older sister, she should stop playing dress up with him. The tea parties had to go too. Maybe I can transfer him to an all boys school?

"Can I watch 'My Little Pony' now?" His chubby little hand was hovering over the remote.

"…sure." It's just a phase…….right?

Little did she know that one day her son _would_ indeed become a gymnast, but thankfully, he stayed away from tights. Gakuto had forgotten one _tiny_ _little_ detail, he was deathly afraid of heights.

* * *

Dark Nadeshiko- I've always loved Atobe's snobby additude, especially the 'be awed at the sign of my prowess'. Jirou is still my favorite though, he's adorable! Like a teddy bear! 


	2. Patience is more than just a virtue

Dark Nadeshiko- 'Ryoh, Ryoh, let down your hair...etc. etc.' AND 'Die Another Day (But today's good too!)'

* * *

Shishido Ryoh, his friends didn't know much about him, other than his obsession with hair, especially his own. His worst nightmare (other than being bald) was getting it cut, a trim was okay, but to have it completely cut? Oh the horror! 

"Ryoh! Bedtime!"

"Hai!" He was a good little boy (sometimes); he brushed his teeth and washed his face without any fuss. Then changed into his polka dotted pajamas all by himself.

"What story would you like tonight Ryoh-chan?" His older sister asked, he shrugged. "Alright, than we'll do…Rapunzel. Once upon a time, in a far away land…"

"Do you like it Ryoh-chan?" His sister put the book back on the shelf.

"…no. My hair totally owns Rapunzel's. And how could she treat it like that? Letting the prince pull on it so much, it could damage the roots and cause baldness! Letting it just hang out the window isn't good either, the sun could bleach it and it might get dirty!" I don't know if this is actually true, but work with me people!

"Is that so?" When you have eccentric little siblings, you'll start to ignore all the strange things they say. My little brother likes to scream 'I like chocolate milk' randomly, ironically enough, he hates milk.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a hair stylist so I can tell everyone all the bad things they're doing to their hair!" That's not exactly what a hair stylist does Ryoh-chan, but let's keep that to ourselves.

Aww, isn't that cute? Can't you just imagine a chibi Ryoh with long silky hair? Too bad he eventually cuts it. He looks much better with short hair anyways, don't tell him about that, or he may seriously harm you. Now what would he look like with curls?

* * *

Haven't you ever wondered what goes on inside Fuji's mind? But today, we'll be observing a different prodigy, Oshitari Yuushi. Even as a child, he was extremely mature and was quite intelligent. He was one of those people that were gifted, rich _and_ famous. 

His teacher was worried about him, he never seemed to want to play games with the other children, instead, she frequently found him sitting under a tree reading. Like all teachers have troubled children, she arranged him a session with the guidance councilor.

Yuushi was a well behaved, mature and quiet boy, he ever caused any trouble or forget to hand in his homework. The councilor was at a lost on what to do with him. I mean, come on, it was an elementary school! Puberty hadn't struck yet, so there were no boy or girl problems. The biggest issue was probably arguments went somewhere along the lines of, 'I'm not going to be your friend if you're her/his friend too.'

So Yuushi and the councilor, let's call her Miaki-sensei for now, sat inside the guidance room staring awkwardly at each other.

"So…Yuushi-kun, what do you like to do?" She asked.

"I like to read, play go, study the periodic table of elements, and watch documentaries of endangered species." Yuushi replied ever so politely, as if what he just said was perfectly normal. "Though my okaa-san said that television would damage my eyes and rot my brain, I like to watch movies with my uncle."

Miaki-sensei blinked, go? Wasn't that a rather…mature game for him to be playing? "Is that so? I've never played go before." Maybe an easier question would better?

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well, I'm only seven," Yuushi started, "I know that my interests now and ten years from now will have a significant difference. I could be anything from a CEO to a garbage man."

Blink, blink. "Isn't there someone you admire, and wouldn't mind being in their shoes?"

"I guess," Finally! A more age appropriate answer, "I've always thought that James Bond was rather interesting. All the training he receives, if when he quits, he could be anything he wanted! A bomb technician, a martial arts instructor or a cryptologist. But there are also perks of being 007."

"Really? Like what?"

He smirked, again, not something your average seven year old would do. "He gets to travel the world and meet all those hot-I mean, beautiful women."

Was he even old enough to watch it? "Heh heh, don't you think that it's rather dangerous? People always shooting at you, assassins every where."

He waved a nonchalant hand, "Minor details, but a woman always loves a man of daring." He was a freaking seven year old for Pete's sake! Though he did have a rather extensive vocabulary, these were not thoughts that a second grader should be thinking. "His last mission was pretty intriguing. It was fascinating he way he defused the pressure bomb by landing at a high altitude 200 kilometers away with only 45 gallons of gas to spare." He frowned, "Though the landing a theoretically impossible. A jet of that size and weight would be impossible to land on a sandy beach without specialized fiberglass wheels and an internal filter for the engines."

What the bloody hell was he talking about? "…I think you should get back to class now." She ushered him out the door, "Have a nice day!"

"What did Miaki-sensei do with you?" Ryoh (Shishido) asked the minutes he stepped back in class, "Is she scary?"

"No, we, or rather I, talked about movies the entire time." Yuushi shrugged.

The next day, "Wasn't I supposed to have another session with Miaki-sensei today?" Yuushi asked when school was let out.

"Miaki-sensei quit suddenly yesterday afternoon, she said something about stress, therapy and gifted kids." His teacher informed him, "She's retiring to a nice house by the ocean I hear."

"Oh,"

"That's the," Jirou held up six fingers "…gwuidance woncilor you've driwen cwazy this year!" He said. That's so adorable! Don't you just want to hug him?

"That's a new wecord!" Gakuto cheered.

"It's not _my_ fault they can't handle me." Yuushi scoffed, "But yes, you're right, it _is_ a new record."

I think we've all come to the conclusion that prodigies, no matter how young, have complicated thought processes that we have yet to decipher.

* * *

Dark Nadeshiko- Yuushi sounds like such a smart aleck...but I saw his smirk and immediately thought of James Bond. Next is Kabaji, Jirou, and possibly Otori and Hiyoshi.Send me your thoughts! 


	3. Gone to my happy place

Dark Nadeshiko- Now for my personal favorite, Jirou-kun! And Kabaji.

* * *

We now see what Kabaji Munehiro, Keigo's ever faithful henchman and supporter, wants to be when he grows up. He wouldn't always be Keigo's shadow, would he? 

Keigo and company sat under the shade of a tall tree waiting for lunch to end; there was just nothing to do!

"Ne Kabaji?" Shishido poked him, "What do you wanna be when you're all grown up?"

"…"Has he even thought of that yet?

"A wrestler! You're defiantly stwong enough!" Gakuto cried, "Or a constwuction worker!" ...Kabaji in a yellow constrution hat and blue overalls...puhahahaha!

"…" Poor Kabaji, being subjected to his torture.

"You're good at mimicking people," Yuushi pushed up his chibi glasses, "Perhaps a mime?"

"…" No offense but all that white foundation and black make up gives me the creeps. Even more so if it's on Kabaji.

"How about a firewighter? Or a super hewo?" Jirou tied his jacket around his shoulders, "Super Kawaji! Dun dun dun!" Isn't he just precious?

"You're all wrong!" Keigo injected, "He's going to be my bodyguard that keeps away my screaming fans. Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"And you'll get to wear a cool suit too! Maybe in purple, I like purple, matches my hair. Or white! It brings out my skin. Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

And so, whether Kabaji _really_ wants to become Keigo's body guard or whether he's just used to answering to him shall remain a mystery until Kabaji tells us himself. _Or_, we could just wait several years and see for ourselves.

* * *

For our last second grader, Akutagawa Jirou. The ever friendly and adorable boy didn't have many major interests or hobbies, other than sleeping and the teddy he hugs while doing so. 

Like so many others, the student teacher absolutely adored Jirou. "So kawaii-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Umm…" Jirou hugged his bunny close, "I don't wanna gwow up. I wanna stay small and cute, dis way, I dun hafta do nothing." Oh he was cute alright, and he knew it too.

Yukiko, the student teacher, giggled, "I wish you'd stay this cute forever too, but we all have to grow up someday."

"Fine than, I wanna be a libwrarian! It's wery quiet there so a longer nap twime! Or a bubble blwower! All the pretty bubbles!" Jirou jumped up and down, "Or, or, or, I can be one of those guys dat wear awnimal costumes at birthday parties! D'an I get to play house with my swuffed awnimals and I can bwing my bunny wabbit too!"

Yukiko laughed, "Anything else?"

Jirou shook his head, "But I weally, weally, weally, don't wanna grow up! You get homework when you grow up! I wanna play with my frwiends and take naps!"

As we all know, growing up sure didn't stop Jirou from taking naps, but whatever happened to his little stuffed bunny?

* * *

Dark Nadeshiko- Next are the first graders, Otori and Wakashi. If I have time, I might add a scene with the teachers or their parents. R&R! 


	4. Quirks are genetic

Dark Nadeshiko- Hey guys! This is the last chapter! Hope you like!

* * *

Two rooms down were the two first graders of the Hyotei tennis team, Chotaroh Otori and Hiyoshi Wakashi. Even as a little boy, Wakashi, for a lack of a better term, a little horror. He back talked, didn't take naps, started fights, and was exceedingly competitive. On the other hand, Chotaroh's 'kaa-san raised him to be a polite and friendly boy that was just a _tad_ too naïve. 

"Ne ne, Wakashi-kun?" Chotaroh tugged up to the oddly stoic boy, "I'm going to be Batman© when I grow up! What about you?" Chotaroh never knows when he should shut up does he? A pissed Hiyoshi was a dangerour Hiyoshi.

"Feh," Wakashi sneered, not a facial expression a second grader should have. "Whatever I'm going to be, it's going to be better than Batman©. He doesn't even have any super powers!"

"Demo, he's still really cool!" Chotaroh protested, "He gets to drive the Bat Mobile©!"

"Who needs the Bat Mobile when you can fly or jump from roof to roof?" He scoffed, "I'm going to be a great ninja assassin, so much better than Batman. I get to use smoke bombs, and swords, and poison darts!" Rather violent child isn't he? An assassin?

"Are not!" Batman was soo much better!

"Am too!" Ninjas are better!

"ARE NOT!" Okay, screw politeness, Batman was on the line!

"AM TOO!" I can be loud too you know!

"ARE NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"ARE-"

BRIIIINNGGG!

"Recess! Let's go and play!" Chotaroh dragged the taller boy outside.

"Fine, but ninjas are still better." He said.

Chotaroh seems like the only normal one of all the regulars. Wakashi hasn't made his catch phrase yet, must come after the ninja phase, che, whatever.

But they're wrong about one thing…

PIKACHU OWNS ALL!

* * *

Dark Nadeshiko- This part is dedicated to **Silver** **Sniper** for being totally supportive and wonderful reviews! Thanks so much!

* * *

One dark stormy night, the teachers arranged a meeting, no; they weren't scheming against their students, not this time. They had arranged a gathering with several parents that had expressed their concerns for their adorable, if not somewhat bratty, spoiled, arrogant, and quirky, children. Since they couldn't show up right after school, (Imagine what the other parents would think!) they were all gathered inside the plush conference room sipping expensive concoctions that aren't going to be mentioned because I have no idea how to pronounce them, let alone spell them. 

"Ahem," Is it just me, or do all people start off a speech by clearing their throat? "You have all gathered here today because some concerns about your respective children have been voiced," The vice-principal started, have you ever noticed that most speeches are made by the VP rather than the principal? "…either by yourselves, a teacher or the guidance councilor. Miaki-sensei, our guidance councilor, has unfortunately retired due to," She coughed, "…health reasons after a rather….stressful session with a student."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'd just like to ask about that." A man in glasses put in, "It was my son, Yuushi, wasn't it?"

There was an embarrassed nod, "Oh dear," The lady beside him with blue curls, presumably his wife, and therefore Yuushi's dear old 'kaa-san, "That's the fourth one this year isn't it?"

"Sixth, Oshitari-san." The VP, Watanabe, corrected, "But not to worry, we have already located another one to take Miaki-sensei's place." 'The poor soul' she thought to herself.

"Why don't we start off with Yuushi-kun then?" His teacher, Himaru-sensei, offered. "Oshitari-san, if you could join me." She led them into a smaller conference room, "Saaa, I've noticed that Yuushi-kun doesn't like to play with the other children during recess or lunch. I understand that he is a very gifted child, but he acts so mature!"

Oshitari-dono (Mr.) beamed proudly, "He was raised to be mature. It's influence from my side of the family."

"Ahh, well, Miaki-sensei mentioned him before she left." Himaru-sensei said, "She said something about James Bond movies and Yuushi-kun's…interest in them."

"James Bond!" Oshitari-dono shrieked, "He's not old enough to be watching that! This defiantly isn't from my side of the family!" He muttered darkly. Now we know where Yuushi-kun gets his arrogance and dramatic tendencies from.

"Don't look at me dear," Oshitari-misezu (Mrs.) said wryly, "Your brother's the one that's been showing him those films, wonderful influence he's been ne?" The genius and sarcasm had to have come from somewhere right?

"W-w-well, that's because-um-that is-" Oshitari-dono stuttered, "That's beside the point!"

The two women exchanged glances, men. "If that what you really think my dear." Oshitari-misezu bowed to Himaru-sensei, "Thank you for your time. We'll show ourselves out." She dragged her still protesting husband out the door. We know who wears that pants in that relationship don't we?

In yet another mini conference room, Hiyoshi-kun's parents were speaking with his teacher, Niwa-sensei, whom FYI is a man. I know that most of what he's about to say probably wouldn't make sense in Japanese, but use your imagination, that's what it's there for.

"S'up Wakashi-san?" Niwa-sensei flashed a peace sign, "I'm Hiyoshi-kun's teach, Niwa Keisuke."

"…Pleased to meet you." Wakashi-dono replied politely.

"So, I'm sure that you know why you're like, here. Hiyoshi-kun's like, been totally wacked out. He's like, so mature, and quiet. I mean, duuude! What kinda six year old likes to brood?" Niwa-sensei grinned, "Maybe I'm not getting the kiddies nowadays, with their sarcastic lingo and hip clothing, but it's like, seriously weird. It's creeping me out dudes!"

"I say you should send him to one those like, therapy groups that deals with kiddies prone to violence." He lounged comfortably in his chair, "I duuno about you guys, but I think this will like, seriously affect him later on when he's trying to like, pick up chicks. Maybe he should like, lay back on the more like gory movies from now on?"

"We'll keep that in mind, won't we dear?" Wakashi-misezu smiled tightly, "Thank you for meeting with us."

"My pleasure dudette, peace out dudes." Niwa-sensei flashed a peace sign and skipped out to do whatever it is that he does.

Himaru-sensei and Munehiro's (Kabaji) parents stared awkwardly at each other form across the wooden table. "Your son, Munehiro-kun, has been isolating himself from the rest of the class. He never says than monosyllable answers and he doesn't play with the other children."

"Really?" Kabaji-misezu asked, "I've never noticed, ne anata (husband)?"

"Usu."

Himaru-sensei sweatdropped, "He does, however, have a group of very outgoing friends, so I don't think it'll be that much of a problem."

"I'm sure Munehiro will open up eventually, ne anata?"

"Usu."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Himaru-sensei, ne anata?"

"Usu."

"Sayonara!"

Later on, Watanabe, Niwa-sensei and Himaru-sesei sat in the staff room together to talk. "Well dudes, what have you like, learned?"

"…quirks are genetic."

* * *

Dark Nadeshiko- Well, that's it. It might be a while before make another story, exams and all, but I'm almost finished a Rikkai Dai section in my other ficcie. Thanks again for all your support! 

Read and Review!


End file.
